Navidad Carmin
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Rukia sostuvo aquel colorido traje traje frente a Ichigo, esperando a que él se lo pusiera. Cada transeúnte y cada dependiente en cada tienda vestían el dichoso traje ¿por qué? ¿que clase de conspiración era esa? o es que ¿acaso era causado por algún Hollow? *Especial de navidad* IchiRuki


_**Shot. Navidad carmín.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Por qué soy el único que no encaja?**_

 _ **Porque eres alguien diferente, alguien que no sigue la convencionalidad, la persona que ha cambiado mi mundo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El día a día de Ichigo comenzaba temprano, se duchaba, se vestía y bajaba a desayunar la suculenta comida que su pequeña hermana Yuzu le preparaba, sin embargo esa mañana en particular no tenía ni una pizca de apetito siendo que la noche anterior se había deleitado con la deliciosa cena que la pequeña cocinera de la familia había realizado con tal dedicación, la comida de su hermanita equivalía a la de cualquier restaurante respetable de la ciudad, quizás aun mejor que eso, deliciosa y saludable dentro de lo posible, combinando todo aquello con la calidez de su trato y el momento familiar de los Kurosaki. Indudablemente la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre fue algo que valía la pena recordar.

Ichigo se había entusiasmado demasiado con la comida pues inclusive después de ocho horas aun se sentía totalmente satisfecho y sin ninguna presión en el estomago debido al hambre. Sí, definitivamente sólo tomaría un poco de jugo de naranja antes de salir. Había quedado con su grupo de amigos en algún lugar del centro comercial para celebrar las vísperas y mirando con fastidio la hora en el reloj se percató de que estaba haciéndosele tarde.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su cama cuando una voz bastante familiar irrumpió su tranquilidad.

—Ichigo ¿sabes sobre esto?—Rukia apareció y entró a la habitación del pelinaranja sin ningún tipo de recato ataviada en un traje de santa y sosteniendo en alto otro traje rojo similar al que portaba.

— ¿Huh?—preguntó Ichigo con confusión, no sabía cuándo exactamente Rukia había arribado al mundo humano y más específicamente a su casa.

La noche anterior lamentó que la pequeña Shinigami no estuviese con su familia celebrando la noche buena, quizás la primera en toda la existencia de la chica, inclusive el propio Isshin lamentaba la ausencia de su tercera hija en la celebración, porque sí, Ichigo se había resignado a la pertenencia de su amiga a la familia, la apreciación que se ganó a pulso en el seno de la familia Kurosaki y el cariño que tanto su padre como sus hermanas le profesaban a Rukia. Y de algún modo aquello le traía un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible sabiendo que Rukia de alguna manera encajaba en el mundo humano, con ellos, con él.

—Al parecer hoy se celebra una festividad llamada Navidad—la cara de Rukia era de total inocencia, ella ignoraba totalmente esa festividad tan propia del mundo humano y al llegar a éste se percató de que algo sucedía, sin perder más tiempo hizo uso de su infinita curiosidad para sonsacarle un poco de información a la pequeña Yuzu quien ni corta ni perezosa le proporcionó cada detalle de esta costumbre humana—vamos, tienes que ponerte esto que llaman abrigo de santa—le informó/ordenó al muchacho.

La negativa fue inmediata.

—No, no usaré eso—exclamó Ichigo con una venita resaltando en su frente y con una mirada de fastidio, él no se pondría esa cosa aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares— ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea de que debes usar el traje de santa en navidad?—Ichigo intuía que si Rukia había llegado a esa conclusión debió ser más bien por una confusión de la pequeña Shinigami.

— ¿Qué? Todo el mundo usa uno—se defendió Rukia, por lo que Yuzu le había dicho y por lo que había visto esa mañana dedujo que así debía ser, era Ichigo quien no conocía en absoluto las costumbres humanas, claro con lo amargado y remilgado que era de seguro ese comentario fue solo una evasiva para no usar el lindo traje.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—dictaminó el pelinaranja levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario para buscar su ropa—fuiste engañada enana.

Y con eso dio por terminada la discusión con Rukia. No, definitivamente no caería en esa trampa, Rukia tal vez lo había hecho por su ingenuidad infantil-cosa que no era rara en ella- pero él no lo haría. Aunque pensándolo bien, Rukia no se veía nada mal con ese saco de santa y el gorrito rojo descansando sobre su cabellera azabache haciendo contraste con el mismo y con su piel, muy en el fondo debió admitir que la pequeña Shinigami se veía linda con aquel disfraz, pero primero muerto antes de admitirlo delante de ella y de acceder a su petición. Nunca.

…

Miró con incredulidad la escena frente a sus ojos.

—Oh, buenos días Kurosaki-kun.

—Hola Ichigo.

Saludaron Inoue y Tatsuki al unísono cuando se lo encontraron cerca de una tienda, ambas -al igual que Rukia- ataviadas en un traje rojo de santa. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba sucediendo? De Inoue se lo esperaría, esa chica era demasiado infantil para su edad pero de Tatsuki no podía decir lo mismo, la conocía demasiado bien para afirmar ese trajera sería lo último que la chica usaría-y en público-, sin embargo viéndola ahora mismo era como si nada de las viejas creencias de Tatsuki importaran pues caminaba por la calle de lo más normal-todo lo que podría ser-, sospechoso.

Las chicas se alejaron, hablando de trivialidades y perdiéndose a la distancia en dirección a casa de Inoue. La reunión con el grupo sería en un par de horas más así que aún le quedaba parte de la mañana para hacer lo que quisiera, y en ello también había reparado Karin al enviarlo a él por algunos ingredientes que Yuzu necesitaba al estar horneando unas galletas pues la pelinegra estaba con Isshin en la clínica terminando con algunos pacientes de último minuto, en esa ocasión Rukia se negó a acompañarlo por estar ayudando a la pequeña Kurosaki.

Ichigo no les tomó demasiada importancia a las dos chicas y siguió su camino a su destino, divisó a la distancia a Chad. La reacción fue casi inmediata, estupefacto ante la visión del fortachón con el traje de antaño de la fecha, el mismo que sus dos amigas y Rukia portaban ¿qué demonios sucedía?

Chad le hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo alusión a un saludo y a una despedida, el enorme y fortachón chico siguió su camino. Un bocinazo de un auto sacó a Ichigo de su estupefacción, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza para tratar de despejarla.

…

Cada transeúnte y cada dependiente en cada tienda vestían el dichoso traje ¿por qué? ¿Qué clase de conspiración era esa? O es que ¿acaso era causado por algún Hollow? Lo último sí que era absurdo pero Ichigo no podía descartar nada, ni siquiera la idea de que toda la situación se debía a un virus que controlaba el cerebro de las personas haciéndolas usar ese tonto traje. Sí, eso era, tal vez era igual que en las películas en las que el protagonista despertaba una mañana y se enteraba que durante la noche la humanidad fue infectada con un virus que los convertía en zombie. Era lógico ¿no?

Sin embargo en esos momentos al caminar por la acera de la calle, Ichigo se sintió sumamente avergonzado de sí mismo por no usar un traje como los demás, éstos se le quedaban mirando como la cosa más curiosa que caminara por la tierra.

¿Debería usar uno? ¿Sería mucho mejor sin usara uno? Se preguntaba el muchacho. En verdad estaba considerándolo en demasía.

— ¿Qué está mal Ichigo, no tienes un traje de santa?—Ishida apareció de la nada, o fue tal vez que Ichigo no reparó en su presencia debido a su propio ensimismamiento. El pelinegro de lentes le estrujó el hombro y con una mirada algo sospechosa le cuestionó.

Ichigo se dijo que el Quincy se traía algo en manos, solo bastaba mirarlo para corroborarlo. Su mirada era ocultada por el brillo de sus lentes, señal de su perspicacia y maquiavelidad.

—Vete de aquí—rebatió Ichigo con una mirada de fastidio y ligeramente amenazadora hacia Ishida.

El pelinegro simplemente se dedicó a acomodarse los lentes. Oh…oh.

…

—Rukia-chan, Onii-chan ya ha tardado demasiado ¿crees que le sucediera algo?—preguntó alarmada Yuzu, su hermano se había ido por más de media hora, quizás una hora para ser más exactos. La tienda no quedaba demasiado lejos así que el recorrido debería llevarle tan solo unos diez o quince minutos.

Rukia le dio la razón, quizás debió acompañar al pelinaranja cuando éste se lo propuso. Decidió entonces que iría por él y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió e Ichigo ingresó.

Sin palabras y con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión fue como las chicas recibieron al pelinaranja.

—Aquí tienes Yuzu—le dijo Ichigo a la pequeña entregándole una bolsa con unas cajas de chispas de chocolate y más harina.

Ésta sin embargo no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y tomar el paquete sin despegar la mirada de su hermano. Él estaba…

—Onii-chan tú…—pero el sonido del sincronizador del horno impidió a Yuzu terminar con su oración, decidió que lo interrogaría más tarde sino sus galletas terminarían secas y quemadas en el horno si no las sacaba pronto. Volvió sus pasos a la cocina sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

La pequeña Shinigami inspeccionó al chico de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo Kurosaki-kun?—dijo Rukia utilizando esa voz que Ichigo tanto odiaba—creí que habías dicho que no usarías eso ¿Cómo fue? Ah sí, no, no usaré eso, de ninguna manera—imitó a Ichigo en la última oración.

—Cállate enana.

—Ese traje de santa te queda bien, ahora eres una zanahoria vestida de santa—se burló ella dándole un pequeño golpe con el dorso de la mano al pecho de Ichigo, vio cómo el semblante del pelinaranja se frunció por el comentario—creo que te verías más lindo en un traje de Chappy, pero ese traje igual te sienta bien Ichigo—Rukia no fue consciente de sus palabras.

Ni de lo que eso causó en el chico quien adquirió la misma tonalidad que la del traje. Las mejillas de Ichigo ardieron ante el comentario de Rukia, indirectamente ella afirmaba que lo encontraba lindo, no lo había dicho exactamente pero estaba plasmado implícitamente en el comentario.

—Y yo creo que un disfraz de duende te quedaría mejor Rukia—la verdad era que no, pero fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a Ichigo, cosa que por supuesto enojó a la chica quien le dio un golpe al costado. El pelinaranja se sobó la zona afectada.

—Idiota.

Rukia dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina con Yuzu, las galletas no se terminarían solas y siempre y cuando Rukia podía lamer un poco del dulce contenido de la masa y el chocolate.

Ichigo la vio marcharse, sosteniéndose el costado y rascándose la nuca revolviendo sus hebras anaranjadas, un acto reflejo que realizaba sin ser consciente de él cuando estaba con ella. El calor en sus mejillas había menguado un poco pero la tonalidad apenas y había bajado. Quizás debiera permanecer un tiempo más en la estancia para calmarse.

Mentiría si dijera que no le agradó saber por boca de Rukia su opinión sobre el traje que Ishida le había proporcionado. A su estilo claro, éste traje era ligeramente diferente al convencional inclinado más a "la tendencia Quincy" según las palabras del propio Ishida, quizás fue solo para molestar a Ichigo. Desgraciado.

Miró su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la sala y con pesar se hundió a un costado de la pared, se veía ridículo. Su moral, ¿Dónde había quedado el aspecto cool que lo caracterizaba? Si los demás lo vieran así estaba seguro que su reputación se iría por los suelos.

—Idiota te ves bien.

Rukia apareció de nuevo por el umbral de la puerta.

—Por cierto Ichigo—le dijo.

Ichigo volteó para encararla pero antes de siquiera mirarla, fue cegado por una brillante luz.

—Ahora sí—Rukia sostenía una cámara, estaba orgullosa de sí misma no solo por haber aprendido a usar ese aparatejo sino por haber inmortalizado aquel momento, a su amigo con el traje de santa, el que tanto se negó a usar horas atrás. Y siendo así Rukia regresó a sus labores culinarias no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras—sabes Ichigo no cualquiera usa un traje como ese—le levantó el pulgar y desapareció.

Tonta. Pensó Ichigo, por supuesto que lo sabía. Ahora sabía que no cualquiera usaba un traje como ese, es decir ¿Quién usaría un traje blanco parecido en diseño al de santa pero con una pequeña capa estilo Quincy? que tenía una enorme cruz al revés de ésta, sin mencionar el gorro tradicional del mismo color con una pequeña cruz descansando al final en vez de la mota convencional.

En definitiva, esa no era la idea de Ichigo para encajar en la tan extraña celebración de ese día y sentirse menos extraño. El Quincy había logrado todo lo contrario, pero sin embargo solo algo había valido la pena y eso fue que Rukia le hubiese insinuado su opinión sobre el mismo.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
